sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Orior
Orior is a diverse pack located in the Still Lake territory. They are a peaceful pack with a strong leadership base whose aim is to protect the pack at all costs, and learn more about the world of Sverige. Leadership Chanjask xen Niyali & Keita (spring of year one - fall of year two) Orior is currently being lead by a male azahi and his mate, a dynroth named Keita. They are experienced survivalists and err on the side of caution. Together, they make smart and fair decisions. The opinions of the rest of the pack are very important to them, and they try to shape the pack according to everyone's needs. Keita (fall of year two - present) Chanjask has disappeared, taking his son, Naos, with him. Keita has taken over sole leadership of the pack, but her personality has changed some in the process. She tends to be a bit more distant, thoughtful, and quiet, and is often away from the pack, though she returns at least every morning to check in. It is said that she still searches for Chanjask, awaiting for his return. Information Pronunciation Or-ri-or Meaning "Rising up out of nothing" Symbol / Group Image A small plant starting to grow from the dirt. Motto "Trust in the spirits of all things" Activity Rules Any character that does not post at least once every 2 weeks (when no absence has been posted or no notice has been given) will be removed from the pack and stripped of their rank. Should the character become active again, re-entry into the pack is not guaranteed and they will need to speak with the Alpha immediately upon return. Focuses Training Keita trusts her guards to facilitate the training of the pack in physical skills, and she gladly offers up her own knowledge in the skills of magic, even those that she does not posess. Obtaining Knowledge Orior, as a whole, seeks to increase their knowledge of the world of Sverige in a safe and peaceful manner. Very rarely will they pass up the opportunity to learn something new, however they are always cautious. Safety Safety is one of Orior's biggest priorities. Members are strongly discouraged to do anything dangerous- especially when alone. The life of a pack member is of primary importance, and Keita would never sacrifice one of her own. Even those that have gone missing are not given up on unless she were to see the corpse with her own eyes. Peace Orior prefers to resolve conflicts peacefully, but would rather not have any conflicts arise in the first place. They try to stay out of others' business, and expect the same. Recruiting Orior passively recruits new members, meaning that they do not actively go out seeking new members for the pack. They can be rather selective in who they allow to join, any whom wish to join must show that they can pull their weight in some sort of skill or duty. Guests & Vistors Orior has been known to take in guests for a night or two and aid them, should they need it. Longer stays are generally allowed by the Alpha if there is a need for it. History Spring, year one Orior formed in the spring of year one. The founding members were Chanjask xen Niyali, Villan, and Keita. The pack's size fluctuated in days to come; they gained new members and lost others. Some days after the pack formed, Orior was visited by an old enemy of Chanjask and Keita. The trio were not able to come to an agreement, and Chanjask declared that if Atlanta Valefor was ever seen on pack lands that she was to be killed. Summer, year one The pack was put on high alert near the end of summer when Chanjask and Phoenix were attacked by a black and blue lerk while out on patrol. There was a brief fight, in which Chanjask and Phoenix arose victorious. The pack has searched for this black she-wolf, but has been unable to find her. That same day, a loud blaring sound drew Chanjask and Keita to a strange building in the depths of the city. They arrived late, but were among those that first discovered Holer, his vile plan, and the humans. (See "Opening the Floodgates.") Fall, year one Keita gives birth to four hybrid puppies. Spring, year two Villan disappears from the pack without a word. Chanjask and Phoenix go looking for him, leading them on an adventure which ended in Phoenix's capture and the sundering of Villan and Chanjask's relationship. Villan is banished from Orior and is to be killed on sight. Shortly after this time, humans attack Browar and Chanjask and Keita are called to go aid them. They succeed, aiding in killing the ten humans that had destroyed a large part of Browar's territory, and discuss moving their own pack to a safer area, away from the city proper. Fall, year two Chanjask, unable to continue to cope with the continuing stresses of being an Alpha, but unwilling to admit his own failings, even to his mate, leaves the pack without a word. His son, Naos, goes after him, and the two do not return. Keita, her soul shattered, takes over leadership of the pack, attempting to keep it whole in their memory. She moves the pack to the Still Lake area, outside of the ruined city, as the city had held very many troubles for them. Related *Home *Sverige *Packs *Divum *Alfheimr *Archaica Category:Packs Category:World